fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How X-Men Origins: Wolverine Should Have Ended
Plot Another HISHE based off of the YouTube channel of the same end I own nothing Rated T One-Shot Rated: Fiction T - English - Humor - Logan/Wolverine, J. Stryker, Gambit, Deadpool/Wade W. - Words: 580 - Reviews: 1 - Favs: 5 - Follows: 2 - Published: Jul 14, 2016 - Status: Complete - id: 12049537 Transcript This will have a few endings with absolutely no point to it at all I just thought it would be fun Ending 1 James cuts The Deadpool head off and he falls into the Silo and it starts breaking up Victor: Wow that was unexpected James: This doesn't change anything between us Victor we're done! Victor: We can never been done we're brothers James cuts Victor head off James: I said we were done! Future Wolverine is driving his truck with Rogue in it and nothing happens as they drive Ending 2 Victor is chasing Scott and he jumps and catches him Stryker walks in Stryker: Victor kill him Victor: What Stryker: He has nothing to do with movie he shouldn't be here kill him Victor kills Scott Ending 3 Stryker: Unleash Weapon XI Assistant: But sir it's not ready Stryker: Oh ok Later Stryker: Damn it they escaped Assistant: Weapon XI is ready Stryker: Release it and have it track down and kill James The Assistant pulls the sheet off of Weapon XI to reveal the real Deadpool Deadpool: I'm the Merc with the Mouse Deadpool! Stryker: Go kill Wolverine Deadpool: Nope! Stryker: I control you go kill Wolverine! Deadpool: How about I just *beep*ing kill you for experimenting on me Deadpool stabs Stryker and shoots the Assistant Deadpool: I'm gonna go find some Chimichangas Ending 4 Wolverine and the other people are heading for the exit when The Deadpool appears in front James: Wade is that you The Deadpool just stares James takes out his claws The Deadpool takes out his Claws James was about to tell Kayla Silverfox to get the others out of here and he heard a slash The Deadpool fell to the ground with his head cut off and standing in his place was Deadpool Deadpool: That's what you *beep*ing get for messing up my *beep*ing movie appearance you mother*beep*er! James: Ok nevermind let's keep going Ending 5 Stryker shot James in the head a few times with an adamantium bullet knocking him out Later James wakes up James: Where is Stryker I'm going to kill him Gambit: Logan there you are James: Gambit did the others make it out Gambit: Yes now come on we need to go They start running when James sees Kayla lying on the ground deadc James: No! Gambit: Come on let's go They go to Gambit helicopter to see Charles Xavier waiting Charles Xavier: I'm Charles Xavier and I want you 2 to join my X-Men James: Will we get off this island Charles Xavier: Yes James: Fine I'm in Gambit: Me 2 Future William Stryker is kidnapping all the students and Wolverine and Gambit are fighting to protect them Stryker arrives and sees Wolverine Stryker: Wolverine Wolverine lunges towards Stryker Stryker: Don't kill me I can help you remember who you are Wolverine: I know who I am I'm James Logan Howlett Stryker: How Wolverine: And you killed Kayla He stabs Stryker killing him Deadpool appears Deadpool: And that folks is the end! The End Category:Alternate Endings